A Little Problem
by evizyt
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a little problem. Or maybe more of a fully grown adult problem. Ginny Weasley has a similar problem. Or maybe more of a fully grown, life size, blonde with great abs problem. DMGW oneshot


**A Little Problem**

"It's just a little problem," Draco Malfoy finds himself saying. "Just a tiny, teensy little problem." Unfortunately (for him) the listener was none other than Blaise Zabini, in the flesh. "More like a smidgeon of discord upon a normally happy life," he continued, oblivious to said listener's snort at this. "Hardly more than an insignificant detail, really," he said, and then paused. "But the fact remains: it's there. And it's not going away."

"Well at least it's not a fully grown adult problem," Blaise quipped, ever the droll best friend. 

"See, that's the problem." Draco snapped, and Blaise raised an eyebrow. 

"Are we still talking about the same problem?"

"Yes, in a sense, but in actuality, I mean you could call it, but…" Blaise tuned out, wondering if this was actually true. Was Draco Malfoy actually rambling? Maybe he should record this. "…I suppose, no."

"No what?" Blaise muttered stupidly.

"No, we're not still talking about the same problem!"

"Right, 'course," here he paused to yawn casually. "Wait, how many problems d'you have?"

"If you would just listen," Draco glowered, as Blaise threw up his hands.

"I'm listening, I'm listening! So basically your little problem is…?" Draco stuttered and mumbled. "Spit it out, mate."

"My little problem," Draco managed from between gritted teeth. "Is that I have a fully grown adult problem." Blaise blinked, looking at Draco completely blankly.

"So why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Now it was Draco's turn to throw up his hands. 

"You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you," he drawled, and Blaise sat up straight. 

"Alright, who's the gal?" He demanded, leaping onto the tall blonde and pinning him to the sofa. 

"You know me too well," Draco groaned, and told him. 

&&&

"Life's just not fair!" Ginny Weasley (drama queen extraordinaire) finds herself crying overdramatically, flinging herself upon her bed. "I can't believe this is happening to me!" She lamented, holding the back of her hand to her forehead. Queue to enter Leanne Corley, best friend and co-star, in the flesh. "I just don't understand," she wailed, and was that a hint of a tear? 

"Oh Ginny," said Leanne, shaking her head, ever the pragmatist. "What is it this time?" After checking the pulse in the currently motionless Ginny, Leanne appeared satisfied as to her health and sat down to wait. 

"You wouldn't understand if I told you!" Ginny exploded, throwing a pillow across the room. "No one understands me! No one loves me!" Here two big fat tears trickled down her face. "Boys don't even like me, aren't even interested in me!" She cried, and began to sob. 

"Now Gin," counseled Leanne, who had obviously had plenty of experience with this type of outburst. "This isn't really about your inferiority complex, is it? Tell me what's really bothering you," said the pretty brunette, calmly wiping hair and tears off Ginny's face.

"More like who," the red head murmured in to her pillow, and Leanne rolled her eyes. Honestly, the boys seemed to be Ginny's choice of breakdown more and more these days. 

"Out with it," she said sternly. "Who will you 'die from pining over' today?" And Ginny came out with it. 

&&&

Neither Leanne nor Blaise was present at breakfast the next day, as both were in the hospital with an intense case of upset tummies and green faces. 

Expectedly, when two sidekick co-stars get together, evil plans also get underway as the truth gets out. Somehow, the truth did get out, although Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were never sure how.

For how does one tell another that Draco would die unless he got to pinch the arse of a certain Ginevra Weasley, and that Ginny would perish without a view of those surely gorgeous abs?

&&&

Ginny Weasley walked briskly down the dungeon hallways, wondering why Leanne wanted to meet her down here. She froze immediately upon sighting a certain Draco Malfoy.

"Hey," he said. Was he nervous?

"Hi" she said. Was she?

"I, um," he started.

"Yeah, me too," she almost immediately replied. Was that a laugh?

"D'you…?"

"Yeahsure!"

"So…"

"Yup."

"Well…"

"OK." 

&&&

And that was that, really. There wasn't much more to it. Ginny Weasley woke up in Draco Malfoy's arms, wondering how she got there but happy that she had. 

Oh, and Blaise Zabini (in the flesh) had a black eye. No one knew what for, except maybe Leanne Corley (in the flesh) who seemed to treat him with even more disdain than usual. 

No one could really fathom that either, except for the two stars of the production (previously mentioned) who laughed about the way some women felt they had to defend their virtue (and how after it was defended once, that was considered enough.) The popular feeling that guys should treat girls like dirt after casual sex was also laughed at -- Leanne was obviously the, uh, man, in the relationship. 

**A/N: haha! Erm, well, that's certainly an odd piece of work, which goes to show you should never, ever write stories at two in the morning while drinking coffee and chewing orbit gum! Not unless you want useless, random stories like this one. Anyways below is the "deleted scene" aka most of Ginny and Draco's conversation. (It was cut for production purposes lol) So!**

"**I, um, I have to get going…to, um dinner!" he started, even though it was currently eleven o'clock on a Saturday morning. **

"**Yeah, me too," she almost immediately replied. Was that a laugh? Couldn't he come up with something better than dinner?**

"**D'you… um, I mean, want to go with me?"**

"**Yeahsure!" She said so quickly she wasn't even sure he was done. **

"**So…" He let it hang for a moment. Upon getting no response, he continued. "It's a date, then?"**

"**Yup." She smiled then, showing straight white teeth. **

"**Well…" He began, and made a sort of lunge for her hand, ending in him proffering his arm, and grinning with what he fervently hoped was his knee melting one. **

"**OK." She grinned too, and they set off, although where they were actually hoping to go and what they were hoping to eat was sort of a mystery. **

**Anyways I thought it was kind of useless so I just cut it. **


End file.
